Middleclass Misfits
by ClayAir313
Summary: SEQUEL Another girl in the boys' lives. Can Tyler become UN-shy? Or will someone beat him to her? A shocking question for them all: Did Chase live through the last battle? What does one of the girls know about this? Tyler/OC OC/OC
1. Wake Up Call, No More Georgia, and Party

**I'm back with the sequel! Not anything to do with the boys yet, really, but intro to the new character. Check my page for a picture or Lauren. Send me comments and give suggestions. I already have the next chapter written but I have to check it over, maybe add on a little more, and not to mention it's 2:10 AM my time I'm adding this. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Wake Up Call, No More Georgia, and Bye-Bye**

* * *

Not exactly my best day. I woke up, found out that I was going to be late for school, found out that all breakfast related food in my house was gone, and that my great-uncle Louie who had been to jail five times had just died from a mixture of lung and prostate cancer. Wonderful. And that was only the beginning.

My name is Lauren Amy Montclair. I am seventeen, eighteen in a few months. I'm pretty tall for a girl, not to skinny or fat (just right, not anorexic and not obese), and have blue eyes. They kind of look like a pool of water that you always see in the Caribbean Island commercials, but in my eyes and a little grayer. I have long curly brown hair that I love. I think I'm pretty in general, but most girls have something on me. Other girls have humungous boobs. Every guy wants humungous boobs. I have normal, not plastic, not fake boobs. And a real ass to boot. What a shocker!

I'm from a middle class family, not rich or poor. I live in a two story house with three bedrooms. They house my mom and dad in one, my two older brothers in another, and my younger sister and I in the third. She's a pain in the ass. My brothers are five and three years older than me, my sister lagging by only two. I generally hung out with my brothers, James and Dan. Both are tall, one has blonde hair cut short, the other having medium length dark brown hair. The blonde has green eyes and the brunette has blue like me. My sister, Kristen, is the oddball of the family. She takes after my grandma Chrissie's red hair and brown eyes.

My mom is a tall, longhaired light brunette with perfectly sun kissed skin and green eyes. My dad is _was _the blonde with blue-green eyes. His hair is now graying. A lot. I constantly joked with him about it, telling him his long flowing locks of gold were beautiful. He'd joke back occasionally, but that was about the only time I saw him at all. He worked all the time. My mom did too, but she was better at making time for us.

"LAUREN!" shouted my mother.

"COMING! GIMMIE A FEW SECONDS!" I yelled back.

"OKAY!"

I laughed at her simple reply. Swinging my legs out of bed, I saw the time. Seven eleven flash on the small alarm. I swore under my breath, chucking a pair of jeans, a black and white Beatles t-shirt, and my classic Chuck Taylors. A few rings, bangles, and a guitar pick necklace found their way onto my body. I skipped down the steps with my bag in hand. Seven twenty-three. I ran into the kitchen after dropping my bag near the door.

"No food!" I hissed as I raided the cabinets. "Nothing!"

"Nope," voiced my sister as she walked in. "And guess what?"

"What?" I muttered.

"Great-uncle Louie died. Lung cancer and prostate cancer. He smoked too much," Kristen said with a weird, snobby, nose-in-the-air face. I raised an eyebrow before rushing to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, my teeth, and applied some makeup. Racing again, I was about to bolt out the door when my mom called me over. I grumbled under my breath and jogged into our living room.

"Hey, Laur! Sorry to break it to you, but you're not going to Elbridge High anymore. They thought you were amazing and talked to another school to further your education. You're, umm… You're going to take a plane to Ipswich, Massachusetts and go to the same school as your cousin. Isn't that great?" She seemed so cheery.

"I'm… No more Georgia?" I asked in disbelief. My friends! My family! MY GOD! "Is this supposed to be a good thing?"

My mother looked shocked. "Of course! It's a new school, a chance to become even smarter, you can-"

"Get away from here? This school where my best friends are?" I challenged.

"You're friends are low. They do drugs, they drink, and they are not a good influence!"

"My… They aren't anything you say! How could you do this to me? This is the only place I've ever called home! MY COUSIN HATES ME!" I cried out. Holy shit. Oh Lord on High, save me!

* * *

For the next day and a half, my life was devoted to crying, packing, crying, packing, more crying, more packing, and saying goodbye. I really hated the last part. Five of my friends attacked by house the day before I left with cake, ice cream, some smuggled booze, and party hats.

"THE WICKED WITCH IS LEAVING!" screamed Stephen as he walked through the door. He was my ex-boyfriend/new gay friend. It turned out he liked my friend Zach who actually was gay too… Zach, Tom, Beck, and Marissa all jumped through the door after him. They all knew that my family was out and broke out the liquor quickly.

"TEQUILA!" squealed Beck. She started giggling and eyeing the bottle while Zach and Tom broke out the Jagermeister. Stephen set the cake on the table as Marissa placed hats on everyone's heads. Within an hour, we were all wasted. Stephen and Zach were making out in a corner, Beck was trying to kiss me, while Marissa, Tom, and I were having a drunken conversation consisting of little to no sense.

"What is that?" Mar asked me.

"That is… What is that?" I redirected to Tom, pushing Beck's face away from mine.

"That would be… Cake?" he guessed.

"Was the cake brown?" I wondered.

"I thought it was white... or yellow," mumbled Mar.

"Maybe it's not cake, but maybe it's…" Tom's face froze in concentration. He looked like he was going to pee. Mar and I were laughing so hard, that I ran to the bathroom and did. We had no idea what that crap was the whole time.

The whole night went on like that until twelve. That was two hours away from the rest of my family getting home. Now, I didn't know where they were, so I didn't care. I crawled up the stairs and stuffed myself into my bed. Scrunching up, I closed my eyes and was gone. I don't remember much after that. One thing I do remember is music. I heard music drifting around me in my sleep. Other than that, you're guess is as good as mine.

* * *

**Hopefully YAY for chapter 1. I like the character and what I have planned for her. Comment and stuff. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Hatred, Home for Now, and Tears from Art

**Dear lord, I am so sorry for the wait. I had some horrible times in school and some trouble at home so I could get almost nothing done. For the moment, everything is resolved and the next chapter is here. Sorry again.**

* * *

**Hatred, Home for Now, and Tears from Art**

* * *

A few hours later I was in Ipswich. No clue where the morning went but WHAT THE HELL? Did I not tell my mom I LOVED Georgia? I did. A lot. I was at the airport, my hair swatting my face and getting in my eyes.

"Ow ow ow!" I hissed out. A few pieces would not get out. I stood outside for a half an hour until I called my aunt.

"No one is here, I've been here for a half an hour, and I'm calling a cab," I blurted. She didn't speak for a minute before answering.

"I bet Pogue will be there soon, sweetie. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll give him thirty seconds," I compromised. She giggled and told me goodbye.

I rolled my eyes as ten seconds rolled by. A black Hummer rolled up and I raised an eyebrow. Five seconds later, a boy with pretty long brown hair stepped out. Another with darker, shorter brown hair followed. The one with the longer hair spotted me and raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yes, I am she who has came to ruin your life," I said sarcastically. They both laughed a little and stepped forward to grab my bags. "I'm Lauren. Which one of you is my cousin? You?"

The one with longer hair laughed a little and nodded. "Pogue." Blunt and to the point he is.

The other boy stepped forward and held out his hand. I took it and tried to smile. "I'm Caleb Danvers."

"Holy hell. What did my mom get me into?" I muttered. Pogue raised an eyebrow at me again. "No offense, but I don't want to be here."

"Why not?" asked Caleb, picking up a box and turning.

"I liked Georgia. I had friends, my family. Here, I have Pogue who hated me the last time he saw me."

"I did?" he asked. He looked generally confused as he picked up a suitcase.

"I yelled at you for calling me an ass, you pushed me, I nearly fell down the stairs, and I slapped you across the face. My little sister had to lead me away before I kneed you in the balls," I recited. His eyes grew hard.

"That was you?" he asked hotly. Oh hell. I'm dead.

"Uh oh," I whispered. Pogue growled as he lugged my suitcase to the car. Caleb came back for the second box. I carried two duffle bags and a guitar case. We finished putting everything in the car in silence. Pogue and Caleb sat up the front while I cradled my guitar case.

I stared dazedly out the window, watching the rain drizzle down. Time flew past me, past to present to future. All my life, time had been fast, hardly giving me time to think or experience.

Time decided to take a break from its marathon to slow down and gloat that it was winning.

* * *

"LAUREN! DARLING!" came a shrill. I nearly screamed, but smiled weakly and exited the car, climbing over Pogue.

"Hi, Aunt Diane," I replied with fake mirth. She grinned and clutched me to her. Once again, I nearly burst. The boys started loading my crap into the house and up the steps.

"Oh, boys! Reid and Annie are here!" she called after them.

Reid? Annie? Whatever. I walked into the house, one duffle bag now adorning my shoulder and my guitar case the other. A blonde boy and a red haired girl were sitting in the living room to my right. I rolled my eyes when they started laughing and kissing. I stomped up the stairs.

My room was pretty big, but I wouldn't be there for long. The next day, Sunday, I would be moving into the dorms. I dropped my bags. The tension in the room was too much at that point and I turned back to the stairs. I sighed as I found myself in the kitchen. The cute couple was there. The girl turned and saw me enter, smiling a bit and nudging the boy.

"Hey. You must be Lauren. I'm Annette Keller, a friend of the boys and-"

"And my girlfriend," finished the boy. He smiled and released her hand to extend it to me. "Reid Garwin. Pleasure."

"Lauren Montclair. Some people call me Laur, Lau, Ren, or Monty. Feel free to choose," I replied. As a reply to his extended hand, I took it and shook it a moment before letting go. I sighed as I got a glass of water. I felt my world crashing in. It was coming in like a giant wave. Without taking a sip, I set down the glass and held my head in my hands. Tears started to build up as I tried to pull myself together. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Annette. Not awkward what so ever, she hugged me. I sagged into the embrace and let some of the tears free. Almost complete stranger plus hugging plus me equals kind of weird, but very thoughtful. Behind her I could see Reid sitting on the island in the kitchen. He looked like he had something to say but was holding back.

I pulled away from her hug, shaking my head an wiping away a stray tear. Laughing bitterly, I grabbed the glass of water again and took a gulp. I probably killed about five fish when I dumped the rest of the water down the drain. When I turned, they were both sitting on the counter watching me.

"I'm not an art exhibit," I muttered sarcastically.

Reid smirked and shook his head. "No you aren't. You seem more like an evolving piece of art, still finding your true message or appearance."

"That was really deep, Reid," laughed Anne. I smiled at their effort before hopping up on the counter beside the blonde.

"Where can I really begin?" I began.

"From the beginning I guess," suggested Anne.

I raised a brow and Reid rolled his eyes. "So, lets see if I have the beginning of your story right. Your mom and dad had some fun one night and-"

"Not that early!" burst the girl. I laughed and leaned against the boy next to me. He was bent over and laughing hysterically like me.

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted, gaining back my breath. "THIS beginning, Reid." He nodded in mock understanding. I rolled me eyes at him. "So, I got up a few days ago and…"

* * *

**I'm just finishing up the next chapter, so expect it in... About a half an hour. P You guys know I love reading your reviews. Keep them coming.**


	3. Snoop, Impression, Ownage, and 'Uh Huh'

**Told you it would be up soon. Hope you like it. Sorry again for the wait.**

* * *

**Snooping, Impression, Ownage, and 'Uh huh'**

* * *

A half an hour later, the three of us were sitting out on the deck. Reid was in a chair, Anne on his lap, and me sitting on the rail going around said deck. We were laughing and talking about some idiot named Aaron Abbot.

"So, you steal his money all the time? Sign me up, I want to play pool," I laughed out. Reid agreed to give me lessons and Anne decided she'd tag along whenever the lessons were.

"HEY LAUR?" I heard someone shout from above. I looked up and saw Pogue.

"UH, YEAH?" I called back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" he growled.

"YOU'RE AN ASS! I'LL UNPACK WHEN I WANT!"

"Wow. I guess you guys are best friends," Anne said sarcastically. I grumbled something as he started yelling again. I tuned him out.

"I almost kicked the shit out of his, do I dare say, 'man junk'? He got in my face a few years ago and called me an ass so I slapped him and ALMOST kneed him in the balls. He forgot but I kind of reminded him today."

"UP HERE! NOW!" he shouted.

"WHY?"

"LAUREN?" called down Caleb, pushing Pogue aside.

"UH HUH?" I replied.

"SOMETHING BROKE!"

"YOU BROKE MY SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, leaping from the ledge and bolting inside to the stairs. Before I got inside I heard Reid mutter an 'Oh shit!'

My legs carried me fast as I reached the third floor and burst through the door. I felt broken glass before I saw it and instantly knew it was my swimming award. I hissed as I lifted the injured foot.

"Shit you guys," I huffed out. Pogue, his usual hatred beside, walked over in his shoes and scooped me up. I yelped a little and felt the glass shift. I moaned as he descended the stairs.

"Caleb, get the medical kit from the bathroom," he told the older boy. Caleb nodded and went off in search of it. I found myself being seated on the island in the kitchen again.

"Hey you guys!" I called. I heard a muffled chorus of 'Yeah?' and some footsteps. "Don't! Don't come in if you don't like blood or gore!"

"Did Pogue try to kill you?" asked Reid as he walked in anyway, Anne by his side. She gasped at the shard of glass in my foot.

"Maybe a hospital would be better?" she suggested. Pogue considered it and sighed, nodding.

"I just want it out. I liked my swimming trophy, you asshole! How did you break it? It was in Styrofoam and a box," I ground out. Pogue looked into my eyes then looked away.

"I took it out to see what it was," he supplied.

"Aha! Snooping through my stuff," I declared.

"No! I just don't know anything about you so I tried to see… Okay? I don't even remember why I called you an ass those years ago," he defended.

"Neither do I," I mumbled. Caleb walked in holding the medical kit.

"Hospital might be better to get this out," he tried. I groaned and leaned back, hitting my head on the counter.

"Oww," whooshed out Reid as he heard my head make contact.

"No shit," I breathed. I blinked before sitting up. Pogue was about to lift me but I stopped him. "Nope. Here. I hate hospitals." I swung myself around, hopped off onto my good foot, jumped onto the counter, and put my foot in the sink. I knew the way the glass curved so I knew how it wound come out. "Antibiotic cream ready? And bandages."

Caleb and Pogue nodded, each equipped with one of the items.

"HEY GUYS?" shouted a voice from the foyer.

"SHUSH, BABY BOY! MEDICAL PROCEDURE!" yelled Reid. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little. Another boy walked in and I nearly… Yeah, just wow. He was GORGEOUS.

"Medical proce- Oh shit," he said, taking in the sight of my foot.

"No talking. Okay, nobody freaks out, okay?" I asked.

"Maybe someone else should-" started the boy.

"Hell. No. I know how the glass curves," I replied. I sucked in a breath, Pogue and Caleb both standing close with their supplies. I nodded and pulled out the piece of glass, hissing as it slid out the last little bit. It was small shard but it hurt like hell. I turned on the faucet and, much to my own personal pain, washed it with a bit of soap.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, closing my eyes as they watered. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I rinsed off my foot blindly. The water stopped, a towel found its way to dry my foot, and Caleb and Pogue did their thing with the antibiotic cream and bandages.

"Next time you go through my shit, you tell me first and make sure I do not run into the room," I croaked. Pogue nodded seriously before cracking a small smile.

"We're cool?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I chuckled, leaning on him as I jumped off of the counter and keeping off of my bad foot.

"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone called. It was definitely a girl. I raised a brow at Pogue as he sighed and pushed me into Caleb's arms.

"WE'RE HERE!" called another. Caleb smiled as he passed me off to the new boy. I stumbled while trying to stay off of my bad foot and latched onto him to keep from falling. The boy blushed as he helped me stand straight again and sent a glare in the other boys' direction. Reid laughed as two girls bounded into the room and attacked Pogue and Caleb. My arm hung loosely around the boy's shoulders as one of his arms went around my waist to keep me up. I gave an appreciative smile his way.

"Thanks. I'm Lauren Montclair," I greeted.

"Tyler Simms," he replied, a blush still invading his cheeks.

"Hey, baby!" squealed a mocha skinned girl, clinging to Pogue and giving him a kiss. The blonde girl that came in with her did the same to Caleb. I looked at Reid who was rolling his eyes before Annie smacked his head. Snorting out a laugh, I almost fell again.

"Shit!" I hissed, my body being hoisted up by Tyler. "Sorry… I'm not coordinated in any way."

"It's okay," he replied, nodding his head a little. I sent him a smile, an excuse to spend a minute looking at him. He was a bit taller then me. Just the right height. Dark brown hair and blue, blue eyes. Oh God. First impressions are working in this boy's favor.

"Oooo, did you get a girlfriend, Tyler?" one of the girls asked. After she let out a short laugh, the blonde stepped forward and smile. "Hey. I'm Sarah."

"I'm Kate!" added the other one, clinging to Pogue.

I sent them both a small smile before letting go of Tyler to hop over to the counter. It took me a moment, but I hopped up next to Reid again. With a grin in my direction, Reid slung an arm over my shoulders as well as Annie's.

"These are mine," he said casually, keeping Annie and I close. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off of me.

"I'm Lauren Montclair. Call me Lau, Laur, Ren, or Monty," I replied, letting out a laugh when Reid pouted and left his arm open. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again as I scooted over and let his arm around my shoulder.

Sarah and Kate both laughed while Tyler let out a snort. Caleb and Pogue were standing next to each other and talking, not really paying attention to the comments around them.

"Reid, you can't own girls," Caleb scolded, his voice showing he was joking.

"Then I own that," piped up Tyler, a small smirk on his face. Uh oh. He seemed so sweet.

"You neither, Baby Boy," said Pogue, giving the youngest boy a serious look.

"No fights over me, please," I begged. My eyes rolled again just as Aunt Diane walked back in. She smiled and let out a light laugh at our position on the counter.

"How about some lunch," she suggested, opening the fridge to take out some food. We all agreed. Reid and Annie hopped off of the counter, leaving me by myself. I let out a small, fake whine as I started to wiggle myself to the edge. The blonde let out a laugh as he turned back around and extended his arms to me. Scooting a little closer to the edge, I grabbed onto him as I slipped from the counter and landed on my good foot.

"Tyler, pick her up and be helpful," he ordered, sending a smile to the boy. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked over, everyone else retreating from the room except Pogue's mom. With all seriousness, Tyler spread his arms to show that he would carry me bridal style. I couldn't help the blush that broke out across my face. He was blushing as well as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved forward, walking up into the living room where everyone else sat.

"Ow OW!" called Kate, making a kissing face at us. My blush darkened, as did his, as he sat us down on the only seating left: a loveseat. They were trying to set us up! Pogue was glaring a little, being a bit protective for no reason.

"No. Not even," I said, rolling my eyes at her sound. I let a laugh escape me as she and Sarah both nodded their heads, Annie giving me a look that said 'Uh-huh!'

"So… Tell me about Spencer's."

* * *

**Please review and I'll love you forever. Really. Hope I got this up fast enough. I'll try to get chapter 4 out by next week.**

* * *


	4. Harassment

**I'll be straight with you guys. It is hard for me to write a lot of a story in a short amount of time. I will continue to write this, of course, but my interest often gets stolen by other ideas. Check out my profile and new upload for Step Up. Yeah, it's been stealing my heart. I just recently started writing, but I'm already on my third page. I won't give up on this story, but now with school starting up again and my wandering mind, I may not update as much. This is easily seen by this past summer.**

* * *

**Harassment**

* * *

A week and a half later, my foot was finally healed up a bit to where I could walk normally. I hung out with the girls often, the boys kind of a package deal. Not that I minded at all. Those boys are like family. Very cute, very nice family. Well, one of them actually is. Oh well.

I walked out of my class, ignoring the guy trying to get my attention behind me. Aaron Abbot. Too hard has he tried in the past week to get me to go out with him. Honestly, showing up at Pogue's house to ask me out was weird. I was completely freaked out and the boys were pissed. The girls weren't too happy as well. After several 'no' responses, the boy still insists I go out with him and that he could 'show me a good time.' Sicko.

Making my way through the crowds, I spotted Tyler. I nearly lunged to get near him. Grabbing his arm, I gave him a look that said 'Go with it. Don't you dare leave me on my own.' He simply nodded seriously and we continued on our way. I lived in a room near Reid and Tyler, luckily, and I didn't have a room mate. It was an odd number of girls, and they didn't want to force three girls to a room. I let out a breath of relief as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. They were basically down the hall and around the corner from me. Hearing another shout, I moved the two of us faster.

Tyler grumble out something that I couldn't catch, most likely bad-mouthing Aaron to himself. I felt a hand grasp my other arm, immediately swinging me around and away from Tyler.

"Go out with me, girl," he demanded, quite honestly sounding desperate. Kira had broken up with Aaron a few days earlier. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I go out on one date with you, will you leave me alone?" I questioned, hearing an annoyed sound from Tyler.

"Maybe," Aaron replied, smirking at me. Oh boy, he was far too persistent. Tyler stepped forward, scowling at him.

"Stay the hell away from her. She obviously doesn't want to go out with you, so leave her alone," he growled.

"Oh. Oh, what do we have here?" sneered Aaron. A mocking smile came to his face. "Are you jealous because I might break her in before you?"

Oh no he didn't. I couldn't help it as I stepped forward, bringing my fist to connect with his face. Ooo, that might be breakage. He fell with a shriek, holding his nose as his eyes watered.

"Don't you dare talk about me like that ever again, you arrogant, egotistical freak. Stay the hell away from me."

I couldn't take being around him any longer. Grabbing a shocked and pissed off Tyler's hand, I stormed up to the landing for the second floor and walked through the hall until I made it to my door. My head felt like it would explode as I walked inside, Tyler still staying silent as he sat down on my bed.

"I'll meet up with you and Reid at your room in a few minutes," I muttered, grabbing some clothes from my drawers and walking to the bathroom. With how fast I was walking, I definitely didn't expect a hand to latch onto my arm. It jerked me a bit, flipping me around and straight into Tyler's chest. Looking up, I saw the slight blush on his cheeks. Feeling my own face heat up, I took a step away so we weren't so close.

"Sorry," he said quietly, scratching the back of his head. "I'll stay here until you're ready. I don't want you walking around on your own…"

I blushed a little darker, looking down a moment. "No, really. It's fine. I'll be there in-"

"Lauren."

That's all it took. Complete and utter surrender just at the sound of his saying my name. Blinking my eyes a few seconds in shock, I couldn't help a revelation that ran through my head. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked down at my feet again.

"Fine," I whispered, turning and walking into the small bathroom. It only took me a few minutes to change from my uniform to a pair of jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, a black tank top, and a white zip-up hoodie with a few black stars decorating it and the sleeves rolled up. I slipped a two rings on my fingers and four skinny black and white bangles. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I walked back into the room. Tyler was sitting on my bed again, looking at his hands.

"Hey," I muttered, concern filling my eyes. He looked a bit sad… or confused? I couldn't make it out. I picked up my bag and tilted my head to look at him.

He looked up, his face gaining a little bit of happiness again. "Hey back," he replied, standing up. Opening the door before me, he ushered me out. I nodded my head in thanks as he closed it behind him and we made our way to his room. It was a little awkward now as I think I may have finally realized something about myself.

I think I liked Tyler Simms. I think I liked one of my best friends.

* * *

**I still love you guys. No doubt. I'll try to update everything again soon. While I'm typing this, I'm also trying to come up with a name for my Step Up fic, so I don't know what to tell you to read by title. It will be uploaded soon, so just look for step up in my pro. Comments are always loved. Honestly, what would I do without you guys. Love always.**


	5. A Bar, GodMan, Secret, and Distrust

**Sorry it's been sooooooooooo long. My computer was broken. (432 viruses. IDK how it happened...) I finally had this chapter after a writer's block too, but then fanfiction hasn't let me log in for a week. XD My technological abilities are wonderful, no?**

* * *

**A Bar, God-Man, Secret, and Distrust**

**

* * *

**

Joy to the world on my revelation. I'm pretty much screwed there, aren't I? Best friends and romances never work out. I'd be better off just dating Aaron. Yes, I just went there. But really, is there any way in the six circles of hell and the ultimate platform that is heaven that we could work out? I'm pretty sure of that answer. Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Miss Lauren Montclair, the answer is? Oh, that would be no. I can't very well tell anyone either, can I?

I let myself trail behind Tyler as he stepped up to the door, opening it and walking in. This was normal by now. Their dorm was like a… forth… home. Reid was lounging casually on his bed, Annie leaning over him. Kissing fest indeed.

"MY EYES!" I shouted, covering them with my hand. I didn't have to see it to know that the two jumped apart. Tyler was laughing beside me as I let my hand drop back down to my side. "So lovers, what shall we do this fine, fine Friday evening?" I asked. Reid let out a snort, lifting himself from the floor.

"Babes, we're going to Nicky's," he replied, a smirk making its way to his face. Annie let out a whoop, throwing a fist into the air. Tyler just grinned at the two as he closed the door and walked over to pick some clothes out of his closet. I, on the other hand, was glued to the floor and just a bit confused.

"Nicky's?"

* * *

A bar. I should have guessed as such. Really, though? It was dark, smoky, and utterly foul in there. I liked it. Nicky's and I were going to get along just fine.

Annie and I were sitting by the bar, watching the two boys verse each other in pool. She had gone against Reid only a few minutes ago and beat him like it was nothing. Lucky girl. I, on the other hand, knew nothing about pool. Aiming at a ball meant that it would go in the opposite direction. My eyes wandered around every once and a while, but they stayed somewhat focused on the game in front of me. The only time they were truly diverted from the square table was when they were caught on a god among the mortals. He was almost as gorgeous as Tyler. Almost.

He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and one of the sexiest smiles to make my heart flutter over-time. Not to mention he was looking right at me. His mouth twitched into a barely visible smirk before broadening into a good-natured grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he made his way over. Annie squirmed beside me a moment before leaning over to me.

"Who is that?" she muttered in my ear. I merely shrugged. How was I to know? The god-man was standing a few feet away now.

"Hey," he greeted, his lips lifting into that captivating smile again. I saw Tyler and Reid pointing over at us from the corner of my eye as he continued. "I'm Justin. Justin Blake."

"Lauren Montclair," I replied, my blue eyes locked with his brown. My mouth twitched up a little before fully revealing a smile. "Pleasure."

"All mine," he countered, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. A gentleman and joker. Not a bad combination. "I'm new around here. To Spencer's, if you know the school."

Annie let out a slight squeal as the boys joined us again, her respective male wrapping his arms around her. Tyler stood sort of next to Reid, kind of in front of Annie.

"Uh, we actually all go there," I responded, nodding my head slightly as his eyebrows raised. "Quite the coincidence." His head did the nodding this time, eyes flickering to the other three. "Oh! Uh, these are my friends. Reid Garwin, Annette Keller, and that's Tyler Simms."

Justin smiled at the small group, holding out his hand to the two guys for that whole fist bump thing. I caught a bit of reluctance in Tyler's eyes as his fist made contact with Justin's. Baby Boy seemed a bit… off. Letting the thought slip out of my head, I found myself staring at Justin again. He seemed like a really great guy and this was only five minutes into meeting him. A new song pounded its way through the bar, the catchy beat having the whole building pulsing. My eyes were caught in Justin's again as he held his hand out to me and leaned in close to the side of my face. If I wasn't on fire, then I sure would be soon.

"Care to dance?" he murmured in my ear. I bit my lip, nodding my head as he pulled back. As he pulled me away into the crowd, my mind was focused solely on the fact that this guy was showing interest.

And I couldn't help but feel a tiny spark inside of me.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

* * *

Who knew that my first day in this accursed little town would lead to a better day then I had ever had in my old home in Arizona. I mean, really. Walking around a dreary, grey street was bad. Stepping into a bar and immediately finding a beautiful girl who doesn't seem like a ditz and who also seems real, like she could like me. I know we've only just met, but I feel like I could trust this girl with everything in my life, all of my secrets.

I heard her laugh as we twirled quickly, narrowly missing the other bodies around us. Laughing with her, I couldn't help the warmth that I felt spreading through me.

"Having fun?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," she giggled, holding onto my shoulder. My smile grew. How my family had always wanted me to find my perfect girl came surging through me. At the same time, an overwhelming happiness and sadness passed. Happiness at their concern and thoughts of a perfect girl. Sadness at…

Well, maybe one secret I should keep to from her for a long while. It's not like I'll be in this little town for long. Business should be short. My eyes caught Tyler's for a moment over her shoulder. A smirk was the most natural response there was. _Jealousy?_

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

* * *

There was something about that boy that I knew I didn't like. His appearance? Enough to make Lauren drool. That's bad sign number one. Number two? His voice was like honey to flies towards Lauren and only her. She was taking the bait, too. And number three? They were dancing together…

Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with myself. Lauren and I were best friends, but there was just something about her that made me want to know everything, drew me closer to her. It was like I was caught in a net, struggling to break free but not really wanting to at the same time.

"Hey, dude?"

_Snap out of it… _"Yeah Reid?" I asked, turning to my best friend. He had a slight smirk on his face, but it also looked somewhat worried.

"We know," muttered Annie, looking up at me with her large eyes, almost as if she was seeing right through this mask of indifference I had tried to put up. _How do they know?_

* * *

**A little suspense for you. What will Lauren do? What is Justin planning to hide? What do Reid and Annie know about Tyler? (Which question is the most obvious. XD ) Thank you guys so much. For the character pictures, look in my profile. Comments are appreciated. Love you guys. BYE!**

* * *


End file.
